


Lighting Up The Darkness

by PookiesPeach



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-25 15:29:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4966303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PookiesPeach/pseuds/PookiesPeach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Momentarily, she lights up the darkness, silencing the demons that keeps him up at night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Christian Values

Momentarily, she lights up the darkness, silencing the demons that keeps him up at night. She has her own demons he could tell, though he hasn't known her for too long. No one in their right mind would show up here in the dead of night. You only come out here when you have something to run from. Something to hide. His brother Merle brought him out here after owing money to the wrong kind of people. One of Merle's 'friends' offered him a place stay and in return, he would fix the cabins that have seen better days for a place to crash for a couple of weeks max.

She doesn’t talk about the reason why she’s out here all alone, and he knows better not to ask. She's hiding from something and he thinks it has something to do with the shiny gold band on her left hand. She knows he has his theories, but they both know better than to acknowledge this here in each other’s arms. Just for a moment, lighting up the darkness knowing it was never going to last.

The night she arrived.

The sound of dust and rocks being flicked up out on the road gets Merle's attention as he works on fixing the porch under the dim light hanging from the ceiling. By the looks of the vehicle it’s a dusty Jeep Cherokee and Merle is already thinking about doing a runner till he sees a woman stepping out of the vehicle with dark curly hair. "She one of them?" Daryl asks as the vehicle pulls up under the street light. The lady steps out in a light blue sundress with legs that go on for days.

"She's just a skirt, baby brother. A mousy little thing. Probably took a wrong turn back there. Typical woman, they don't know nothing 'bout how to read a map. Only good for one thing... Mm-mm, bet those long legs of hers got some stories ta tell."

"Shut up," Daryl mumbled and went back to hammering.

Merle walked over to see if he could be of assistance to the lady in the sundress; he wanted to get rid of her as soon as possible. She had her map out on the bonnet of her vehicle shining a torch over it clearly lost. ''What can I do for ya sugar?''

''This is Andersonville right? The Andersonville cabins?'' The woman asked, looking around.

''That it is. Population 247... You been here before sugar?'' Merle asked surprised.

''I spent time here when I was a little girl; my father was interested in the history of the American Civil War.''

''That so?'' The lady nodded.

''I just wanted to get out of town for a couple of days... You have any vacancies?''

''Sorry darling, you're out of luck. Me and my brother are working on fixing these cabins day and-''

''I can pay you with cash,'' she offered, knowing he was about to decline. He obviously doesn't run this place, she thought to herself. The cabins looked in disrepair, but she needed a place where she wouldn't be found. She pulled out a handful of notes, hoping he would reconsider. Merle looked at the money and thought about all the possibilities on what he could spend that money on. He looked back at the woman, she wouldn't talk after all she must be running from something.

''Well, come on sugar, I'll show you to yer room.'' Merle took the money and chose to take her to the cabin that he was previously working on with his brother. It was already fixed up on the inside and Daryl was just working on the front porch. ''It's clean, a little dusty, but there is power. This is my brother Daryl. Daryl this is...'' Daryl looked up shyly and back down to the floor. 

''Carol. My name is Carol.'' Merle started to chuckle.

''What's so funny?'' Daryl asked.

''Daryl and Carol. It's got a nice ring to it, don't it? It rhymes. Well, I'll leave you to it. Names Merle by the way, and you just holla if you need anything.'' Carol nodded and stepped inside, closing the door behind her.

''What are you doing? Are ya crazy?'' Daryl asked.

''Easy brother, she gave me cash... I'm gonna head into town, see what it has ta offer.'' Daryl knew that meant getting shitfaced.

''It ain't a good idea! You're meant ta keep a low profile! People in town are gonna talk.''

''Hey, you should come along... meet the local talent, or you too pussy? It couldn't hurt getting your dick wet. Maybe then you wouldn't be a pansy-ass bitch!''

''Fuck you!''

''Night, Darylina!'' Merle called over his shoulder, walking over to his car. Daryl continued to hammer away, he wanted to get this done so he could hit the sack. He only had a few more rail palings to put up when the door behind him opens up unexpectedly, in Daryl's shock he brings the hammer down on his thumb.

''Son of a bitch!'' he curses.

Carol came to his aid. ''Sorry, that's probably my fault,'' she said, taking his hand into her own. Daryl was flabbergasted, staring at her lips when she brought his hand up to her mouth to blow her cool breath against his sore thumb. 

Realizing he was holding his breath and running his tongue over his bottom lip, he pulled his hand out of her grasp. ''Cut it out! I ain't a kid! You gonna kiss my boo boo like a God damn mother too?"

''I was trying to help! Sorry to make you feel uncomfortable, it wasn't my intention.'' He could see he had hurt her feelings and maybe overreacted.

''It’s fine. What do you wa- what can I do for you?'' He held his thumb that was starting to throb.

''I just realize I don't have the key,'' she said, looking down at his hand. Daryl pulled the key out of his pocket and dropped in into the palm of her hand.

''There's an icepack in the fridge, I'll just go get it. You need to get the swelling down.''

''You a nurse or something?" Daryl asked, looking into her blue eyes. He noticed that the color matched her dress. What the hell was going on? He never noticed unimportant stuff like that before. Maybe Merle was right, he needed to get laid.

''Or something.'' Carol went inside while Daryl leaned against the doorframe unsure if he should enter, so he watched her. The glow of the fridge made her stand out and her beauty seemed to radiate in the small room. 

Carol could feel eyes on her, and it wasn't the first time she notice. She first felt his almost intense stare when she was blowing on his sore thumb. He was a little younger than her and it made her feel powerful that someone four to five years younger than her could still find her attractive. Normally men chased after women much younger than themselves; her husband included. It gave her a buzz and a confidence she hadn't felt in years. ''You gonna come in? Or you scared I might bite? I might you know,'' she teased.

''Pffh, stop.'' He felt uncomfortable yet he couldn't help but wonder if she was flirting with him. He walked over to her, meeting her half way. She smiled up at him, leaning in close staring into his blue eyes and before he knew it, she was pulling the red cloth that was hanging from his back pocket. The sensation made him flinch. 

''Do I scare you?'' She asked. Of course she scared him, he knew nothing about women. ''You're a bit jumpy.'' Daryl shook his head watching her wrap his cloth around the icepack. Carol felt a shiver run down her spin and it wasn't the chill from icepack she was holding. It was the thrill of being in the presence of someone new who found her attractive. Sexy. She was done being the good Christian house wife. 

When he felt her touch against his skin as she pressed the icepack against his hand, he almost forgot about the pain. And just like the wind clearing the fog of doubts and insecurities, he could see it there in her dilating eyes. Almost all traces of blue vanish in the darkness of night, she wanted him. And he most definitely wanted her. The pain was forgotten the instant their lips touched only to be consumed with desire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a nice cold drink handy for the next chapter, it's going to get hot!


	2. Addixon

Who was this seductive creature? Carol was as unfamiliar with herself as the lips of the man she was kissing. She wasn't sure if this was the devil's work at play, but she was enjoying it immensely. The first thing she learnt about this stranger was he was a smoker. She could taste the bitterness of nicotine that still lingered on his inviting, wet tongue. And second: he was a clumsy kisser but also a fast learner.

To say things were getting out of hand was a understatement. Daryl hands froze around her as she reached under his shirt to unbuckle his belt. Carol broke away from the kiss to ask, ‘‘Do you want me to stop?'' Unmoving he just stared into her eyes. He didn't know what to say, he had no protection on him, that and the fact that he was too petrified on what she would think if he told her he was still a virgin. He had done plenty of other things that involved alcohol and parking lots behind bars, but never this. 

''Man of few words? Okay, let's redo this. Hi, my name is Carol,'' she offered her hand.

Daryl looked down at her hand, knocking it out of the way before pressing her into his chest, bringing his lips back to hers. She moaned into his mouth as he backed her up towards the bed. He didn't know where his new found confidence came from but he thanked his lucky stars. She was now laying on the bed as he leaned against her firm body, his hands betrayed him as he glided his fingertips down her side, to the top of her leg and up under her dress.

''Hi, the names Daryl Dixon.'' Carol bit the inside of her mouth trying hard not to laugh at the situation she was now in. She gasped when he slid her underwear to the side, sliding his fingers inside her for the first time. Daryl knew he wouldn't last long and he wanted to make this worthwhile for her. 

Carol hadn't been touched in what felt like years, and Daryl's teasing with his fingertips had her squirming underneath his body. She turned so they were now on their sides, she could feel his hardness growing with each grind of her hips. All traces of nicotine on his tongue was now replaced with the sweetness of his true taste. She never understood the craving that smokers had for nicotine. A user of a legal substance for their drug of choice, but she could sympathize with the addict now; she could see how one may become addicted.

His fingers gently circled around her clit, making her press against him, pinning his hand between them. His mouth left her lips and went to her throat where he kissed hungrily, nuzzling in to smell her sweet scent. Carol was starting to throb for him, she wanted him to relieve the pressure that was building up deep inside. She wanted him to end the sweet torture and make love to her.

The friction was almost overwhelming as he pressed himself against her body, grinding into her hipbone. ''Daryl!'' she cried out, thrusting against his hand. ''I'm so close, you have to - you have to fuck me.'' She never talked like that not once in her life, she was after all a good Christian.

Daryl withdrew his hand from underneath her dress a little disappointed. ''But I haven't tasted you.'' He said, bringing his wet index finger covered in her juices up to his mouth, popping his finger inside where he sucked it clean, then continuing to do the same to his middle finger. Carol never seen anything so erotic.

''I wanna see how you taste after you come.'' Daryl crawled down the bed, pulling off her underwear then throwing them to floor. 

''I haven't... I have never done that.'' Daryl could see her concern, he found it shocking, but also satisfying that no one had even done that with her. He could see the thought of him going down on her made her feel subconscious. What Daryl didn't know, she wouldn't even let her husband do it. Not that he was into pleasing her. 

''That makes us two of us'' He was content that they were about to experience together, he leaned down inhaling her warm scent, gripping her thighs before nuzzling in enjoying the taste of her. His first thought: it doesn't taste like chicken. 

The new sensation of his tongue made her grip her fingers around his hair, pulling him to her. She didn't realize that she was also thrusting her pelvis against him violently. He liked it, but the pain of no room in his pants needed to be released. He stood up unbuckling his belt and unzipping his pants. Carol bit her bottom lip, thinking this was it, but to her surprise he leaned back down to taste her once more. Carol closed her legs. ''Aren't you gonna... you know?''

''I want to, but I ain't got nothin'.'' As much as he wanted to lose himself deep inside of her, he would settle for anything just to please her.

''It's okay... I mean, if you like... I'm on the pill and it has never let me down.'' Her husband would disapprove of birth control, but she saw the way he looked at young girls in church. She didn't want to bring a child into the world where she couldn't protect her own.

Carol sat up on the bed, pulling his underwear down. She read his answer there in his eyes as they burned into her very soul. Taking a mental note of the way the tip of his very talented tongue poked out moistening his lips. 

Daryl prayed that he would last long enough to make her come, but he doubted it when she leaned down, taking him to her mouth. ''Fuck!'' he called out. Carol stopped and gave him the most seductive look he had ever seen; her mouth still wrapped around his cock. Then slowly. So fucking slowly, she moved up and down his length. Daryl closed his eyes flinging back his head lost in paradise. Daryl was experiencing a tingling sensation that he never experience before. This seductive creature was running in his veins, making him feel things that he never knew were possible. She had him lightheaded and under her spell.

Although he would love to stay inside the warmth of her mouth, he was sure he wanted her to be his first. Sex was never a priority, but that was up until now. He never let anyone get too close, too afraid of the rejection and besides, when the 'old mate' needed release there was penalty of bar skanks to help him out. He was sober and close to thirty, with a beautiful woman that wanted him as much as he wanted her. 

''Carol,'' he whispered. It was the first time he said her name out loud, but on the inside he screamed her name a thousand times. Carol got the drift, bringing her mouth up over his length once more before licking the tip of his cock, then spreading her legs and laying back against the bed. 

His cock was throbbing for her, almost begging for this. His hands trembled as he ran his fingertips over legs, leaving goose bumps in their place. He hitched her dress up higher, a little disappointed he never got to see what was underneath. He never took his shirt off afraid she might ask questions. He was a bundle of nerves, but as he pressed against her chest about to enter her, Carol cupped the side of his face, smiling at him warmly before kissing him with a passion that swallowed up all of his fears. 

He slowly entered her until he was fully engulfed in her warmth. Merle always talked about sex and what it felt like, but his brother had it all wrong. Nothing in the entire universe, held a torch against what it felt like to be surrounded in the warm, soft, wet folds of a goddess. 

Carol could get use to explicit language she was hearing; she was pleased this profanity was a result of Daryl's enjoyment. She may have taken God's name in vain a couple to time herself. He filled her so completely, stretching her in ways she never thought possible. His cock was touching her in all the right spots, and places her husband couldn't reach. He had her in the brink if only he could pick up the pace. It was like he was trying to hold on.

''Faster!'' she called out, she couldn't take the sweet torture any longer.

Like a gentleman, Daryl picked up his rhythm, almost like a welcomed hug, needing this sweet release himself. His lips hungrily nipped along her neck up to her ear where he continued to bite and suck. Carol was very responsive, arching her back off the bed and wrapping her long legs around him, pushing him into her so deeply she cried out. Daryl wasn't sure if he had done something wrong till he felt her walls crash around him like a title wave, and just like a ripple affect, he reaches his own release. The most powerful orgasm that ever ripped thought him, floored him against his first and he hoped last.


	3. Chase Away My Demons

* * *

Daryl woke to the sun beginning to seep through the thin curtains making the room glow in shades of orange. He shifted in the bed, turning slightly to study the sleeping woman that showed up in the middle of the night to turn his world upside down. She looked content, dreaming peacefully. He studied her soft features, brushing a long strand of curly hair that was trying to hide her flickering, dreaming eyelids. He studied the faintest of worry lines on her forehead. The freckles that scattered over her cheeks and down to her chest. Just staring at her made him feel content and warm, but then he noticed something that he had missed the night before. She wore a wedding ring.

How could he be so stupid? Of course she had a husband, she was beautiful and had the power to chase away his demons. He also noticed that she wore a gold cross around her neck. Why in God's name would she cheat on her husband with a man she just met? What did her husband do to her to chase her into the arms of another man? These were all questions he could never bring himself to ask. For if he had the will to ask, she might disappear into the very same darkness that brought her here.

He could forgive her, but suddenly he felt like he should leave. He had no right to be watching her while she slept. He sat up in bed, leaning down to place a kiss against her forehead. He pulled on his pants, staring at her while he zipped himself up. He didn't feel right leaving without saying goodbye after spending the night, but he walked to the door, turning to look at her one last time before he walked out, closing the door behind him.

''My, my, what do we have here? Mm-mm you took my advice and got your dick wet, didn't ya boy?'' Merle had come to Carol's cabin to pick up the tools Daryl had left on the front porch.

''Fuck off, Merle.''

''Hey, now that's no way ta talk to ya brother. I got myself a little action myself last night. The bitches’ husband came home two days too early! By the way, I ran out of go juice on the way back, maybe your broad could give me a lift to the gas station? Maybe she could compare sizes on the Dixon boys too.'' Merle said, trying to get a rise out of him. Daryl took a swing at his brother only to miss.

''Damn, looks like that woman got 'em panties of yours in bunch.''

''You just keep your mouth shut! Or I might turn you in! I don't wanna hear another word 'bout it!''

''Is that right? Whatever. Come on, we got some work to do.''

Carol came out of her cabin around 10am still wearing that light blue dress, crushed from the night before. She told the Dixon brothers that she was going into town to pick up a few things. Merle asked if he could tag along so he could pick up some fuel along the way. Carol agreed, leaving behind Daryl to be alone with his thoughts.

The way she wouldn't acknowledge Daryl left a sour taste in his mouth, like it meant nothing. Like it never happened. It made Daryl feel used and abused, though he knew he had no right to feel this way; after all it was her husband who was betrayed. Still the anger was boiling up inside till it made him explode in a fit of rage, throwing the tool box and kicking the rail on the porch till it snapped the wood in half. She used him to scratch an itch. He used her he silence his demons... At lease that's what he told himself. 

Little over an hour Merle was back with lunch. ''What took ya so long? Where's Carol?'' Daryl asked.

''How the hell am I suppose ta know. I ain't her keeper. She dropped me off at the gas station and I walked back to the car, picked up lunch up on my way.''

''She say anything 'bout...?''

''Spit it out, will ya? Did she asked 'bout ya? Sorry brother, but no. Not much of a talker that one, but you knew that, now didn't ya? She's more of a doer,'' Merle chuckled.

''Shut up and get back ta work.''

When Carol arrived back two hours later, she walked straight to her cabin with her hands full of her shopping, averting her eyes when Daryl offered to help. Feeling rejected, he walked off back to the cabin he shared with his brother, bringing back a six pack to drink on the job, trying desperately not to think about the woman in the light blue dress

* * *

 

Later that night, he knew that when he closed his eyes she would enter his dreams like the demon Succubus, feeding off his arousal. His lust for her. And as the legend goes, if he continued to make love to her in his dreaming she would eventually end his life. But if seeing her in his dreams is what it would take to feel her touch he would gladly take death. Daryl woke from his dream completely aroused. Hard like stone.

Daryl glanced at the alarm clock the bright red numbers of 12:12AM burning into the backs of his eyelids as he closed his eyes. Still feeling completely aroused, he pulled out his cock, giving it a few tugs, thinking about her soft skin. What is felt like to be deep inside her. Merle's snoring was too distracting and his hand wasn't going to cut it, so he gives up, putting on his shirt and pants, then heading outside for a smoke.

As he lights up his cigarette, he notices Carol sitting down, leaning against her porch rail out in the cold. There's a sadness about her and her mind seems far away. She obviously regrets the night before, or maybe it was something else. Maybe she had her own demons that kept her awake at night. Daryl tried to fight the pull he felt towards her, but his feet were already halfway to their destination.

Carol could barely hear his footsteps, but she could feel him. She didn't acknowledge that he was there. She just sat in silence, feeling the blessing of his presence. The peace she felt around him. The burden, her price to pay. ''You okay?'' Daryl asks from the bottom of the stairs.

''Why are you here?'' she asked, wiping her tears with the back on her hand.

''I came out here for a smoke. Couldn't sleep. You’re gonna get bit if you stay out here any longer.'' Carol laughs.

''What so funny.''

''Caring for the welfare of a complete stranger. Caring more than...'''

''More than?'' Was she about to open up to him? 

''It doesn't matter. I'm done with talking. Are you coming?'' Carol stood herself up, holding out her hand for Daryl to join her. 

Daryl eyed her for a second, seeing that she was indeed running from something that she needed to forget. He took one last drag of smoke and flicked his cigarette, climbing the stairs to her. If spending the night could chase away her demons, he could live with that. He still felt morally wrong, taking her hand and following her inside to her bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Picture them rolling around to Sia - Breathe me playing in the background. (You will die)


	4. Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't sure if I should call this chapter title ERROR 503 or Questions! Trying to load this chapter gave me the shits! Anyway, our beloved Caryl are getting to know each other. =) aww :p

She was an uncertainty, but her lips held a promise to chase away his demons along with her own. Her lips moved softly against his, as if silently telling him to make her forget. To bring her back to the present.

The porch light left on outside, lighting her features ever so slightly, but enough to see her nipples peeking out underneath the thin white cotton top she wore. Daryl lifted her arms above her head and gently grazed the skin on her stomach with his knuckles, making her muscles jump as he continued to pull the material up over her head. Her hands now resting against her sides as he captures her lips with a moan, bringing a hand around her bare back and the other, teasing the nipple of her left breast.

Daryl made her husband a distant memory the night before, but this time Carol's mind isn't completely distracted, her thoughts still running back to her husband and what he did. She would try better. She would not let her husband destroy this pleasure mixed with pain. Focusing on the rhythm of Daryl's tongue while she unbuttoned his shirt. Carol is startled as he stops her from going any further. ''What wrong?'' Carol asked, gazing into his eyes. 

''Nothing,'' he answers, dropping his hands. Hoping not too bring to much attention to the reason why. She seems satisfied with his answer, tantalizing him into believing she was his in this moment. His hands working off her underwear as he allows her to continue unbuttoning his shirt. Hoping she wouldn't notice his scars, but Daryl can almost hear the click as the realization hit her like a road train. 

Her husband now a distant memory now that she can finally understand why she found herself drawn to this man. Although her scars were invisible to the naked eye, they still ran deep. Daryl's scars were out on show and she would have to pay more attention to see if he let them show. As her hands glide over his scars, Daryl pulls back searching her eyes finding no traces of sympathy he was expecting. No, it was something else altogether. An understanding? Carol pushed him down onto the bed, climbing over him, straddling his hips. She was going to make him forget. This time they’re not rushing things, exploring each other with a new understanding with their hands and lips. 

Carol’s long hair cascades over his face as she captures his lips, he then gently rolls her onto her back to hover above her to explore the places he hadn't been the night before. His lips and hands take turns teasing her breast. His breathing heavy against her skin as he licks down the length of her stomach, down to her bellybutton, making her muscles jump in excitement. Daryl looked up at Carol who was biting her bottom lip, guessing what was coming next, but Daryl had other plans, pursing his lips to blow his cool breath against the long wet trail up to her breast where he continued to tease and suck on her nipples. The sensation makes her shiver.

After the void is filled and clam after the storm they lay next to each other, hands still exploring every fold and relaxed muscle. Carol turned, and gave him the most adorable look he had ever seen.

''How many?'' Carol asks, laying on her back next to Daryl.

''How many what?'' He asked, kissing her shoulder. 

''You know? Before me?'' As Daryl realized what she was asking there was no way he was going to tell her she was his first. Random numbers run through his head. The unbelievable number Merle bragged about banging. He had to make this believable. 

''Not that I was counting, but around eleven.'' Not knowing if he wanted to know the answer, he asked anyway. ''You?''

''Well, it's not eleven... There hasn't been many, Daryl. Just you and...'' She couldn't bring herself to say her husband’s name, and nor did Daryl want to hear it.

''Two? That's all?'' Feeling pleased and guilty for lying, he nuzzles into her collarbone, hiding his pleasure. 

''You might have guessed. I’m not as talented as you… you know exactly how to please a lady.'' Daryl couldn’t fight the smirk playing on his lips. Little did she know, he thought to himself.

''You think I’m talented?'' Carol nodded, pleased to see his smile. ''You don’t give yourself enough credit, woman. You’re the best I’ve ever had.'' Shut your mouth Dixon.

''Your turn to ask.'' Carol rolled onto her stomach.

''I don't know... favorite color?''

''That's a pretty basic question,'' Carol laughed. ''Um, green. Jade like the stone.'' Daryl is surprised that it isn't the light blue color she wore the night she arrived. The same color as her eyes. His new favorite color.

''Favorite flower?'' 

''Why? You wanna buy me flowers?'' Daryl just stared at her, shrugging his shoulders waiting for an answer.

''This might surprise you, but I'm not a fan of flowers. Never received any. Now I get to ask two questions, since you took my turn.'' Her husband never brought her flowers? What a tight ass. 

''Have you ever been in love?'' Carol asked, her eyes burning into his. Daryl wasn't even sure if he knew what love was. He was feeling something he had never felt before but it was far too soon for that… right? How does one know when they are in love?

''No,'' he answers, not game enough to look her in the eye.

''Never? It must be lonely not allowing yourself to feel...''

''I ain't alone right now, am I?'' Daryl pulled Carol to his chest to kiss her chin, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. How was he going to handle when she would leave to return to her husband? 

''No, but this is different. This is...'' Carol couldn't finish, her trail of thought lost, staring into his warm blue eyes. 

''This is enough… Right now, I don't feel alone. I feel content, laying right here with you. Now do you want ta know what my favorite color is or not?'' Carol shook her head and smiled.

''What color do you hate? Gotta mix it up.''

''Orange! It's a God awful color that doesn't look good on anyone. I guess sunsets are pretty cool though.'' Carol laughed.

''You're kinda deep aren't ya Daryl Dixon? You hate orange but love sunsets... we have those two things in common as well.'' Carol's acknowledgement that they had something else in common made Daryl's heart swell. She knew he had his demons too.


	5. You're It!

* * *

* * *

Carol had been awake for quite some time, watching Daryl as he slept. A faint smile now playing on her lips as he was beginning to stir. Daryl stretched his stiff muscles, opening his eyes to find Carol's light blue eyes fixed on his. ''Hey,'' he said, brushing his hand over his face.

''Morning. You didn't do a runner this time.'' Daryl paused.

''I didn't... it wasn't a runner. I just thought...''

''I was kidding! You know I don't expect anything from you.'' It stung to hear those words, he wanted her to expect the same things he wanted from her. Whatever they might be.

''I know. What have ya got planned for today?'' he asked.

''Well, first I thought we might shower and then I was going to explore the Andersonville National Historic Site, if you'd care to join me?''

''The shower or the historic site?'' Carol snuggled up against him, kissing his collarbone.

''Daylight it burning, Daryl. I’ll be in the shower, just so you know.'' Carol pulled off the sheet exposing her naked body as she walked to the bathroom, closing the door behind her. Daryl wanted to go in and follow her, but for her to see his scars in daylight petrified the living shit out of him. Only in the darkness of night would he feel confident enough to be in her presence. Pulling on his pants and sliding on his shirt he walked over to the bathroom, tapping on the door, ''Carol, I'm gonna get going.''

''What?'' Daryl opened up the door, Carol was holding back the shower curtain, peeking out. ''I'm gonna get going. I gotta help Merle.''

''Okay,'' Carol said, looking a little disappointed.

''Have fun today... I'll be seeing ya.'' Daryl closed the door the left her cabin.

Merle was talking on the phone when he got back to the cabin, Merle looked up and said he had to go.

''Who was that?'' Daryl asked.

''Ain't none of your business, boy. You've been too preoccupied with that mousy woman and her pussy that you forgot to go into town and buy some wood stain like I told ta to. Daddy was right 'bout you. You've always been the sweet one. You've gone soft. Nothin' but a lazy piece of shit since you've got some pussy.'' Daryl stills, staring at the floor waiting for the verbal abuse to be done. Waiting for the crippling memories of his father to come flooding back. Waiting for the hit and taste of blood that was coming next, but it never comes.

''You know what? Fuck you! I'm done being your errand boy! I'm taking the day off. And if ya don't like it, you can go fuck yourself. I'm gonna take a piss and have a shower. Why don't ya go fetch the wood stain and actually do some work. You know, I might not always be around ta carry your ass.''

''Baby brother, I'm all you've got. No one is ever going to care about you but me! Not that bitch. Not any other fucker out there but me. And the sad thing is you know it's the truth! That's why you've been following me around since we were kids.''

'''Cause I didn't know any better! And you left anyway! I can take care of myself and you know it... It scares the shit of you.'' Daryl could see the regret and guilt in his brother’s eyes. Daryl turned walking to the bathroom.

''You have the day off then... Just remember we are blood and I've got your back... now.'' Merle knew his brother could look after himself, but in a lot of ways Daryl was still a child, needing reassurance and approval.

''I know it. You don't have ta go all sentimental on me.''

''Hey, I bet she can suck a golf ball through a garden hose, can't she?'' Daryl turned and raised his middle finger.

''Fuck off!''

''Thought so,'' Merle chuckles to himself.

* * *

After Daryl had his shower he quickly got dressed and headed over to Carol's cabin. He was nervous and actually shaking about spending quality time with her that wouldn't involve sex. He was sure he would still like her no matter what, but what if after spending time with him Carol would change her mind and want nothing to do with him? What if this changed the way they looked at each other? He was at the bottom of the stairs, debating whether to man up and knock on her door or pussy out and miss out on this chance to spend time with her. ''Daryl?'' Daryl looked up, Carol had a smile on her face that set his heart racing.

''I might take ya up on the offer if it still stands?''

''Of course. Hang on a sec...'' Carol was rummaging through her bag, pulling out a disposable camera, and taking a photo of a dazed Daryl.

''Why'd ya do that?'' Daryl asked as Carol made her way down.

''Oh, I don't know... maybe 'cause you're cute.'' Carol nudged his shoulder on the way down. This was going to end badly, because Daryl's heart skipped a beat. Daryl was lying to himself that this was just S E X.

''Is that right?''

''Yeah, there's that... and you're a good lay.'' Carol started walking over to her Jeep with Daryl following close behind who a great big smile on his face.

''How you know that I'm not lying? You might be my first.'' Carol started laughing.

''You're too funny! You're hurting my stomach muscles! There's just no way!'' Daryl was just at the passenger side of her vehicle when Merle calls out, he was about to head into town himself.

''Hey Darylina, maybe you could give ol' Merle some pointers on how to get laid without havin' ta buy her a drink first.'' Daryl was mortified.

''Go to hell Merle!'' Carol called back, getting into her vehicle.

''I didn't say anything if that's what you're thinking,'' Daryl told her, hoping she'd believe him.

''I know, Darylina. I listened to his audio community on the way to the gas station. He's... he's a colorful character your brother.''

Once at the Andersonville National Historic Site, Carol and Daryl joined up with a tour group, Carol taking photos of the monuments. The rows after rows of white graves with names of soldiers, prisoners of war. Some graves marked unknown. Daryl was mesmerized by the way her hair blew in the wind, her dark brown hair seemed to glow with a tinge of red in the sun light. He watched her facial expressions. The way her eyebrows frowned as she listened intently to the tour guild. An elderly couple commented how in love they looked; Carol glanced at Daryl and went along with it saying they were on their fourth year wedding anniversary. Once the tour was over the guild allowed them to roam at their leisure.

''This might be a little disrespectful, but no one is around...'' Carol leaned against Daryl, bringing him into a deep kiss, setting fire to every cell in his body. ''Tag, you're it!'' Carol tapped Daryl's shoulder and took off running. Daryl was left standing there not knowing what just happened.

''You can't get me, nah, nah, nah!'' Carol taunted him, weaving in and out of the graves.

''That's it, you're gonna get it woman!'' Daryl jumped over a couple of rows to catch up with her, wrapping his arms around her. ''Gotcha and I'm not sure if I ever want to let you go.'' Carol's heart was racing as she looked into his soulful blue eyes.

''You've got me, what are you gonna do now?'' Carol smiled, raising to her tippy toes to kiss him for the first time out in daylight, the sun beating down on them. Her arms wrapping around him, bringing him closer. She could never get enough.

''I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to ask you two to leave the premises. You should have more respect for the dead!'' The groundkeeper seemed to creep out of nowhere, looking just as embarrassed as both Daryl and Carol. Carol was mortified.

''Oh, God! I'm so sorry. We'll be on our way.'' Carol pulled Daryl towards the exit, she couldn't get out quickly enough.

''That was fun. Hey, give me your camera, I'll get a photo of the moment you shit yourself.'' Daryl took the camera and snapped a shot before she got into the car. ''Beautiful.''


End file.
